Encinamentos de uma Vida
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Três irmãs, que simplesmente não se identificam, e se odeiam. Poderia o mundo unilas? IK, SR, SM.
1. O começo

**Sou principiante, peguem leve.**

**1- Não sei como é que se escreve. Sorry.**

**Introdução: Três irmãs, que simplesmente não se identificam, e se odeiam. Poderia o mundo uni-las? IK, SR, SM**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Meninas, venham tomar café antes que esfrie! Falou uma mulher com a aparência velha porem, conservada.

- To descendo mãe!

- Bom dia Rin.

- Bom dia mãe! Respondeu uma menina de longos cabelos pretos, pele corada, olhos vivos e castanhos, e corpo estrutural, pena que estava escondido por largas roupas. Uma saia ate o joelho verde, uma blusa folgada vermelha. Ela não usava maquiagem.

- Você sabe onde esta suas irmãs querida?

- A Sango deve estar passando maquiagem. Disse sem se importar comendo sua refeição.

- Alguém falou de mim aí? Perguntou uma menina alta, cabelos pretos, pele bronzeada, olhos castanhos, e corpo muito bonito. Ela usava uma micro mini-saia rosa bebê, uma blusa branca colada no corpo escrito: "I'm a sexy girl" com letras rosa, uma sandália de salto alto prata, uma sombra rosa, um Bloch vermelho nas bochechas e um gloss nos lábios.

- Você vai pra onde? Para o bordel ali da esquina é? Perguntou Rin.

- Não, vou pra escola ô sua esquisita.

- Olha aqui sua-

- Parem já! Nos mal chegamos nessa cidade e vocês já estão brigando! Rin, pare de chamar sua irmã de vadia, e Sango pare de chamar ela de esquisita!

- Ta legal mãe. Falaram as duas em coro.

- Mas afinal, cadê a Kagome?

- Estou aqui. Respondeu uma menina alta, de cabelos pretos, pele pálida, olhos azuis piscina, e um corpo muito bonito. Ela usava (também) uma micro mini-saia jeans preta, uma blusa que deixava a barriga de fora também preta com uma caveira na frente de vermelho, as mangas eram parecidas com teias de aranha, uma maquiagem pesada, tinha um lápis de olho preto muito forte, uma sombra preta, que se realçava na pele pálida e um gloss na boca.

- Chegou à miss-simpatia. Debochou Sango.

Kagome lançou um olhar frio a Sango e disse.

- Pelo menos eu não pareço uma vagabunda.

- Cala a boca sua gótica!

**- **Vem calar patricinha burra.

- AGORA CHEGA! Meninas parem com isso agora! Vão para o carro enquanto eu calço as sandálias, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula de vocês e eu não quero que cheguem atrasadas!

A família Higurashi, o pai havia morrido há muito tempo, talvez por isso as irmãs fossem desse jeito. Gêmeas, ou melhor, trigêmeas, as irmãs Higurashi como eram conhecidas no seu antigo colégio, só eram consideradas irmãs, pelo fato de terem o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. Não tinham o mínimo entrosamento possível. Na verdade ao passarem elas não se olhavam, tinha algumas pessoas, que nem sabiam que eram irmãs, a maioria sabia apenas pelo fato das três serem muito populares. Com seus respectivos dons, é claro. A senhora Higurashi, Satsume era muito rica, alem de ter a herança do marido tinha uma rede de hotéis internacionais, na qual ela e seu marido haviam construído. Ela havia se mudado para um condomínio de mansões, pois em Tóquio tinha as melhores escolas do Japão, e ela queria o melhor para suas filhas.

Rin era uma CDF, era conhecida por ser muito inteligente, tinha um QI muito acima do normal, sempre tirava 10 e sempre ganhava em concursos de inteligência. Os professores a chamavam de pequeno prodígio. As meninas certinhas tinham Rin como ídolo. Com essa "fama" ela nunca era chamada para festas. Ela nunca havia namorado ou ficado, a maior parte do tempo ela ficava em casa, estudando.

Sango era muito popular, por ser a líder das lideres de torcida, namorava o capitão do time de futebol e só andava com as garotas mais bonitas e populares como ela. Não estudava, passava a maior parte do tempo em farras e só tirava notas boas pelo fato de colar dos meninos CDF's.

Kagome era conhecida por ser do lado "negro". Ela era muito difícil, e só ficava com garotos de atitudes. Quase nunca era vista nas aulas, era bastante popular por ser a malvada e malcriada, era sempre chamada para as festas da escola mais nunca ia, preferia festas pesadas onde as pessoas como ela iam. Era gótica e amava seu estilo. Não estava nem ai para o que as pessoas pensavam e fugia de casa para ir às festas diariamente.

- Todas no carro? Perguntou Satsume.

- Sim!

- Yes.

-...

- Ótimo, vamos logo para a nova escola que mamãe tem que ir trabalhar.

Ao chegarem às meninas se impressionaram, o colégio era imenso, e apesar do antigo também ser grande esse era bem três vezes maior.

- Chegamos queridas.

- Tchau mãe!

- Bye mamy.

-...

Ao saírem do carro muitas pessoas a olharam, afinal não era comum ver uma CDF do lado de uma patricinha e do lado de uma gótica. Rin abaixou a cabeça com vergonha, Sango deu o melhor sorriso, e Kagome manteve seu olhar frio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Inuyasha seu idiota vamos nos atrasar!

- To indo Sesshoumaru!

- Miroku entre logo nesse carro, não estou com paciência hoje.

- Onde esta o carro do Inuyasha?

- Ate parece que você não sabe seu idiota! Ele acabou com o carro ontem nos pegas. Com você! Que não quis apostar.

- Eu não tenho carro.

- Claro né. Perdeu nos pegas, e seu pai não quis te dar outro.

- Aff...

- Pronto, pronto, cheguei! Podemos ir.

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de motorista Inuyasha? Perguntou Sesshoumaru com os olhos estreitados.

- Bom...

- CALA A BOCA INUYASHA! Gritou Miroku, tampando a boca de Inuyasha.

- Ótimo!

- Feh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome suspirou sentando na cadeira de trás, aquilo tudo era tediante para ela. Olhou para Sango que estava conversando com uma menina que usava maria chiquinha e um vestido extra curto amarelo. Olhou para Rin que sentava na primeira cadeira conversando com uma garota de óculos.

- Bom dia turma! Como a maiorias de vocês sabem eu sou Myouga, professor de matemática! Eu queria-

- Com licença professor, podemos entrar? Perguntou gentilmente Miroku. Sesshoumaru apenas levantou a sobrancelha e Inuyasha continuou com a cara emburrada.

- No primeiro dia de aula já? Sim Miroku podem entrar! Disse o professor dando um grande suspiro.

- Obrigado sensei! Então eles sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Miroku sentou ao lado de Inuyasha que se sentou ao lado de varias garotas, que na certa já haviam guardado os lugares deles. Sesshoumaru sentou na ultima cadeira ao lado de Kagome.

Inuyasha é meio irmão de Sesshoumaru, nasceram no mesmo ano, porem de mães diferentes. Sesshoumaru é alguns meses mais velho que Inuyasha. O pai deles é casado com Izaoy1, mãe de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha são muitos populares, por serem bastante bonitos, Inuyasha é capitão do time de futebol. Sesshoumaru também joga no time de futebol, apesar de ser bem reservado, não é um homem de muitas palavras e tem o semblante frio. Pelo fato de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru serem muito ricos, jogarem no time de futebol eles alem de populares faziam muita fama entre as mulheres.

Miroku também era popular e jogava no time de futebol. Ele tinha a fama de mulherengo, já tinha ficado com mais da metade do colégio e não tinha mulher que o segurasse por no máximo dois meses. O pai de Miroku era um monge muito respeitado e rico.

- Bom, continuando. Temos novas caras aqui, queiram se apresentar senhoritas, Sango, Rin e Kagome Higurashi.

- O-oi, me chamo Rin. Espero que me de bem com todos aqui. Dizia a menina com a cabeça baixa.

- Ola, meu nome é Sango. Tenho certeza que me darei bem com todos. Disse com seu maior sorriso que fez com que os meninos se derretessem.

- Me chamo Kagome. Disse com o habitual tom frio.

Todos a olharam, alguns espantados, outros com malicia, e outros ate mesmo com medo.

- Bom... Disse o professor tentando amenizar o clima. – Podem sentar meninas. E vamos começar nossa aula.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome longamente.

_Essa menina é muito gostosa! Logo, logo ela estará na minha lista de ficantes. Hehehe._

Percebendo o olhar do amigo, Miroku olhou na mesma direção, dá um sorrisinho e diz:

- Esquece Inuyasha, essa tal de Kagome é muita areia pro teu caminhãozinho cara.

- Vamos ver Miroku.

- Cara, você viu como ela se veste, ela é da pesada Inuyasha, se liga cara, ela não deve ser flor que se cheire. Apesar de ser muito gata! E ter uma irmã gostosa demais!

- Cala a boca Miroku! Quem vai pegar a Kagome sou eu! Você vai ver.

- É, se o teu irmão não pegar primeiro né!

Inuyasha olha na direção de kagome e ver seu irmão do lado dela.

- Feh.

Depois de três aulas o sinal toca. Hora do almoço.

Todos já tinham saído, faltava apenas Rin. Quando de repente, chega uma menina de cabelos longos e pele pálida, muito parecida com Kagome. Porem Rin olha e percebe que sua irmã jamais usaria um vestido rosa, e uma maquiagem leve.

- Oi garota.

- Quem é você?

- Hahaha. É piada, você não me conhece. Fique sabendo que eu sou Kikyou, a garota mais popular do colégio. E se você pensa que eu vou dividir a MINHA fama com aquelas "inhas" das suas irmãs você esta muito enganada, esquisita.

- Olha aqui Kikyou, eu NÃO sou correio ok? Se quiser falar, fala VOCÊ, porque eu não estou nem ai com o que você acha delas, e outra coisa, não me chame de esquisita!

- Olha só, parece que você não é não quietinha como eu pensava. Da no mesmo. E outra coisa, seus dias estão contados nesse colégio. Dizendo isso depois sai.

- hump, vaca. Sai e vai ate o refeitório.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango suspira ao se virar e ver em qual mesa sentar, mais antes mesmo dela olhar para todo o local, ela vê aquela menina que ela estava conversando, a Ayame.

- Sango, Sango! Aqui amiga!

Sango abre um grande sorriso e vai se sentar na mesa dos populares, isto é: lideres de torcida e jogadores de futebol. Ela olha as pessoas e seu olhar para em um homem, ele era lindo, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos azuis escuros, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul.

- Oi.

- Galera essa é a Sango. Sango esse é o Kouga, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Naraku e o Miroku. Essas são Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki, e Kikyou.

- Sango, que nome lindo! Dizia galanteador Miroku.

- her...O-obrigada.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta senhorita Sango?

- bem...claro.

- Aceitaria ter um filho meu?

- O.O her...e-eu

Nesse momento Miroku pega em certos lugares inapropriados.

- HENTAI!

PLAFT.

- Uiiii, essa doeu Miroku. Disse Inuyasha rindo.

Miroku agora se encontrava no chão diante de uma Sango vermelha.

Todos do refeitório olharam para o casal. Kagome suspirou, aquilo era ridículo, sabia que sua irmã gostava de atenção, mais não sabia que ela fazia de tudo para têla. Estava no meio de seus pensamentos e nem percebeu que uma certa pessoa chegava.

- Ei, aquela não é sua irmã?

- É sim. Ao se virar ela se depara com Sesshoumaru. O olhou, estava com uma blusa azul escuro e uma calça jeans larga, os cabelos prateados soltos e como sempre o olhar frio.

- Posso sentar aqui?

- Por quê? Não vai se sentar com o seu irmão?

- Não, odeio ele e aquelas garotas aproveitadoras.

- Hum...não é muito diferente de mim. Pode sentar.

- Você e eu somos bem parecidos na verdade.

- É mesmo. Odiamos nosso irmãos, não gostamos de pessoas aproveitadoras e-

- Somos discretos. Kagome deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Gostei de você.

- Igualmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Inuzinho...

- O que foi Kikyou? Falava um Inuyasha impaciente.

_Como uma pessoa pode ser tão chata!_

- Deixa eu sentar no teu colo?

- Ta.

Kikyou sentou no colo dele e olhou para as amigas que começaram a dar risadinhas.

- Parece que a Kikyou ta bem confortável ne? Dizia Ayame para Sango.

- Hehehe...é mesmo. Mais mudando de assunto, você pensa que eu não notei que você olhava tanto para o Kouga?

- Her...e-eu, sabe o que é-

- Para já! Me conta logo amiga!

- Ta bom! Eu e o Kouga já namoramos.

- Serio!

- É...

- E vocês não namoram mais por quê?

- É que ele me disse que queria aproveitar a vida...aff, isso é tão ruim. Eu realmente gosto dele. Quando ele fica com alguma menina eu fico com tanto ódio! Dizia Ayame um pouco alterada.

- Calma Ayame. Tenta reconquistar ele!

- É, eu vou fazer isso mesmo! Ah, e outra coisa, Sango é impressão minha ou você ta abalada por causa do Miroku?

- O QUE! Her...que dizer, é só impressão!

- Acho bom. Por que o Miroku é o menino mais mulherengo do colégio! Se você ficar com ele, você vai ser só mais uma na listinha dele.

- Ta, ta bom amiga. Brigada. Dizia Sango triste.

Miroku olha para Inuyasha com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Ei Inuyasha, ta bom ne ai?

- ¬¬'

- Hihihi... Kikyou fingia-se de sem graça.

Inuyasha suspira, olha para o lado e qual sua surpresa ver Kagome e Sesshoumaru sentados na mesma mesa conversando. Se levanta de supetão e acaba derrubando Kikyou.

- Aíííííí, Inuyasha porque fez isso!

-...

Inuyasha estava mudo, não sabia por que estava com tanta raiva, mais estava. Como Sesshoumaru se atrevia a chegar perto dela! Mais ele ia ver, há se ia!

Miroku percebendo o que Inuyasha ia fazer apenas tem tempo de segura-lo.

- Ficou doido Inuyasha? Você vai lá e vai falar o que? "Sai de perto dela Sesshoumaru porque eu ainda vou falar com ela!".

Inuyasha pára e olha para Miroku com uma expressão de raiva.

- E você quer que eu fique aqui para enquanto o Sesshoumaru conquista a Kagome!

- É! Qual o problema Inuyasha, a Kagome não é a única mulher bonita no mundo!

- É que, eu a quero ok? E-eu, apenas a quero.

- O.O

- O que foi Miroku?

- Você Inuyasha? Você esta a-apaixonado!

- O-o q-que? Ficou louco Miroku? Isso é apenas uma atração passageira! Apenas isso!

- Hehehe...se você ta dizendo.

- Ei, o que vocês tanto conversam ai ein?

- Nada Kikyou, nada.

O sinal toca e todos os alunos vão para as suas respectivas salas.

Rin havia acabado de comer. Se levanta e ao olhar para frente se depara com o menino mais lindo que já viu. Apenas fica olhando-o longamente.

- Rin? RIN!

- Ahhhhh, que foi Sakura?

- O que é que você estava olhando? Ahhhhh! Eu não a culpo.

- Por quê?

- Ele é lindo mesmo. Mais tira o cavalinho da chuva amiga, você nunca vai ter ele. Ta vendo aquela menina?

- Qual a...KAGOME?

- Aé, ela é sua irmã. Bom, é com aquele tipo de garota que ele costuma namorar sabe. Garotas populares. A ultima que ele namorou foi com a Kagura, e ela é líder de torcida.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.

- Ai amiga, eu sei que gostar de um cara que provavelmente vai estar namorando com a sua irmã é dureza.

- Nem me fale. Como é que uma pessoa pode gostar de um garoto só de olhar?

- Ainda é um mistério. Mais o Sesshoumaru causa isso nas meninas.

- É...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos já estavam na sala, os populares estavam sentados na mesa do professor conversando, e os CDF's estavam nas carteiras lendo.

- Você já viu cena mais patética que essa? Perguntou Kagome a Sesshoumaru que estava ao seu lado.

- Não. Eu vou matar essa aula, quer vir?

- Não vai dar, minha mãe vai vir me pegar hoje no colégio.

- Tudo bem.

Inuyasha olha que seu irmão saiu e vai ate Kagome.

- Oi linda.

Kagome olha "aquilo" e suspira.

- Não gaste sua saliva com essa cantada estúpida.

Inuyasha fica impressionado, quem era ela para falar assim com ELE?

- Olha aqui-

- Olha aqui você!

Eles ficaram se encarando longamente.

_Quem ela pensa que é? Chegar assim e falar comigo DESSE JEITO!_

_Esse menino não sabe com quem ta se metendo!_

- Você se acha muito boa para me tratar assim não é?

- É!

- Ora sua-

- Bom dia queridos alunos.

- Eu ainda não acabei com você! Disse Inuyasha bem próximo do rosto de Kagome.

- Isso mesmo, esta apenas começando.

Ele a solta e senta na sua cadeira. Ela senta e se encosta na parede.

_Esse garoto é tão pretensioso! Mais se ele pensa que eu so igual a qualquer vadiazinha que ele encontra ele esta muito enganado!_

_Essa garota teimosa! Eu subestimei ela, mais quando ela menos esperar estará deitada nua, na minha cama._


	2. Beijo Inesperado

**Nada a declarar. Apenas: "Reviews please!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Capitulo anterior_

- Isso mesmo, esta apenas começando.

Ele a solta e senta na sua cadeira. Ela senta e se encosta na parede.

_Esse garoto é tão pretensioso! Mais se ele pensa que eu so igual a qualquer vadiazinha que ele encontra ele esta muito enganado!_

Essa garota teimosa! Eu subestimei ela, mais quando ela menos esperar estará deitada nua, na minha cama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Capitulo Dois**

- Senhor Taisho e senhorita Higurashi vocês poderiam me dar à preciosa atenção de vocês para a matéria?

- Sim professor.

- ...

- Ótimo, vamos começar com exercícios simples. Eu vou escrever no quadro e vou pedir para voluntários responderem.

O professor começa a fazer o exercício enquanto algumas pessoas brincavam e outros copiavam.

- Pronto! Algum voluntário? Ah, senhorita Sango, a senhorita gostaria de tentar?

Rin pára de anotar os exercícios e Kagome levanta a cabeça da carteira.

_Não acredito que ela vai resolver! Ela é burra como uma porta!_

_Hump, idiota. Duvido que ela vá à lousa._

- Não professor! Eu gostaria de ir ao banheiro. Sabe, é que eu acho que borrei a sombra.

- Sim, senhorita Sango, vá ao banheiro e fique por lá. Eu não quero ver a sua cara na minha aula hoje.

- Ta teacher.

- Vá logo!

- Ta bom senhor estressado!

Sango sai da aula e vai ao banheiro.

- Meu deus! Que professor chato! Ele queria que eu estivesse ridícula na aula! Hump, idiota.

- Ola senhorita Sango.

- Ahhhhhh! Meu deus, o que você ta fazendo aqui? É o banheiro feminino sabia!

- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo eu to aqui.

- O.õ

- Bom é que eu aproveitei que o Sesshoumaru foi cabular aula e fui com ele. Mais ele pulo o muro e eu não consegui. T.T

- Bom ele conseguiu porque é yokai.

- É eu sei. Mais ele nem me ajuda! Bom eu vim pra cá pra ver se alguma garota bonita chegava. E pelo visto estava certo!

- O que? Você é louco!

- É...bom mais você não quer vim cabular aula comigo? O Inuyasha vinha, mais ele ficou conversando com aquela garota, a Kagome.

- Por quê? Ele não veio porque ficou conversando com a KAGOME?

- É parece que ele tem uma queda por ela. Ou melhor, uma queda não, um penhasco! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

- kkkkkkkkkkkkk... Mais falando serio. Ele foi mesmo fazer isso?

- Foi sim.

- Então fala pra ele esquecer.

- Eu já falei. Mais, porque você ta me dizendo isso?

- Bom, eu sô irmã dela. Infelizmente.

- E o que é que ela tem?

- Bom, pra começa, a Kagome não namora com garotos feito o Inuyasha.

- Como assim?

- Ela só namora góticos. Ou garotos malcriados. Ou garotos frios e sem sentimentos como ela.

- Uau! Então ele nunca vai ter uma chance com ela. Ele é uma das pessoas mais expressivas que eu já vi.

- É...

- Ei Sango.

- O que foi Miroku. Fala se virando mais não percebe que estava muito perto. Ate perto demais. Seus rostos ficam a milímetros de distância.

- E-eu

De repente ela sente uma mão a apalpando.

PLAFT

- Aííí!

- MIROKU! SEU TARADO!

- Calma Sangozinha!

- Calma na- Como é? "Sangozinha"! Não se atreva a me chamar disso seu imoral!

- Quem esta ai dentro?

- Putz! E agora? Minha mãe me mata se descobrir que eu estou dentro do banheiro cabulando aula com um MENINO!

- Certo, vamos com calma.

- Calma nada! Miroku se esconde dentro do box!

- Certo.

- Ola senhora Kaede! Diz Sango com a falsa cara de menina santa.

- Oi. Você é nova no colégio?

- Sou sim. Fala com o sorriso radiante.

- E já esta cabulando aula?

O sorriso murcha. Sango fica pálida e Miroku começa a rir baixinho, afinal, ligavam para sua mãe constantemente por causa dessas "pequenas coisas".

- E-eu? Não! Eu só estava retocando a maquiagem.

- É mesmo?

- É sim!

- Pois bem, volte para a sua sala imediatamente e se eu a ver perambulando pelo colégio de novo, a senhorita ira para o diretor, independente de estar "retocando a maquiagem" ou não!

- Sim senhora.

Sango sai do banheiro e da um suspiro de derrota.

_Adeus celular! E tudo isso graças a uma velha intrometida! Tem meu ódio eternamente, velha!_

- Você vai pra onde Sango?

- Ai Miroku! Quer me matar do coração é? Bem, você sabe se tem algum lugar aqui nesse colégio que eu posso ficar sem que aquela velha maldita me veja?

- Sei sim. Vem comigo. Tem um esconderijo que eu e o Inuyasha usamos para ficar quando não conseguimos sair.

- Onde é?

- Vem por aqui.

Miroku entra no ginásio, passou por trás da arquibancada e lá tinha um enorme buraco que era bastante escondido, por ser atrás e por estar praticamente colado na parede, por isso eles (Sango e Miroku) tiveram que se arrastar pela parede. Ao entrarem no "buraco" Sango se surpreende. Lá era enorme, já que a arquibancada era oca.

- Ahhhhhh! Gritou Sango.

- O que foi! Perguntou um preocupado Miroku.

- Um inseto! Argh, que nojo!

- Sango, nos estamos dentro de uma arquibancada você queria que fosse como?

- Aff. Que coisa precária.

- ¬¬'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro da sala de aula a maioria dos alunos estava dormindo, fora os nerd's é claro.

- Ai que tédio! Sussurrava Kagome.

- Algum problema Higurashi? Pergunta o professor com os olhos estreitados.

Ela apenas olha para ele com o olhar frio e diz.

- Sim, tem um problema sim. É que a sua aula é uma merda! E você é um péssimo professor, que não se toca que ta todo mundo entediado. Esse é o problema.

Silêncio.

Rin apenas olhava para sua irmã, aquilo era tão normal para ela. Entretanto os outros alunos olhavam assustados com a atitude, afinal Myouga era um professor muito rígido e não tolerava afrontas.

- Pois então Higurashi saia da minha "aula entediante" porque eu não a quero nessa sala! Praticamente gritou o professor.

Kagome o olha friamente, pega suas coisas, se levanta, e vai ate a porta, mais antes de sair se vira e diz.

- Será um enorme prazer.

- FORA! E mais alguém que sair da minha aula!

- Eu. Como ela disse a sua aula esta uma merda e eu não quero perder meu tempo aqui. Falou Inuyasha decidido.

- Ótimo! Saia da minha vista agora. Mais alguém?

- Eu!

- Eu também!

- É! Essa aula ta muito chata!

- Vocês todos, FORA! Não quero nenhum aqui!

Praticamente todos os alunos saíram, só ficaram os CDF's, que eram em torno de sete a dez pessoas, entre elas Rin. Os alunos saíram correndo para que Kaede não os visse, sobrando apenas Kagome que andava calmamente e Inuyasha que ainda estava em frente à porta.

- Você ta marcada com ele. Falou Inuyasha que agora estava ao lado de Kagome.

- Não me importo. Respondeu seca.

- Uau. Parece que eu estou falando com o meu irmão.

Kagome se vira para Inuyasha e diz.

- Eu pareço com ele?

Apesar da pergunta ter sido feito com outro propósito, Inuyasha a olha, não ela definitivamente não se parecia nada com ele.

_Kami! O que eu estou pensando! Deixa de ser imoral Inuyasha, você não é igual ao pervertido do Miroku! Mais, olha as pernas dela!_

- N-não! Você realmente não se parece com ele.

- O que você tem? Ta com febre? Você ta todo vermelho!

Como se tivesse esquecido de tudo Inuyasha abre um grande sorriso sombeteiro.

- Você esta mesmo preocupada com o meu bem estar! Sinto-me lisonjeado!

- Cala a boca inútil.

- Vem calar!

Kagome se vira bruscamente e avança em Inuyasha tentando tapar sua boca.

- Wow! Calma ai!

Inuyasha cai e Kagome fica por cima dele, ele prende seus braços com as mãos e prendeu suas pernas com as próprias pernas, a impossibilitando de se mexer. Porem nesse momento os rostos ficam perigosamente próximos.

- Me larga. Fala seca.

- Você não disse que ia me fazer calar a boca? Responde zombeteiro.

- Me solte agora. Diz com os olhos estreitados.

- Ate parece que você não esta gostando né? Ficar assim, nos MEUS braços.

- Hump, e-eu não estou gostando. Fecha os olhos de raiva.

_Que droga! Como é que eu vou falhar numa hora dessas! Maldito hanyou pretensioso!_

- Opa! Se não me engano você acabou de gaguejar?

- Cala-a-sua-maldita-boca!

- Ok!

Dizendo isso ele a puxa fortemente, fazendo com que as bocas se colassem instantaneamente.

Inuyasha abre os lábios e Kagome faz o mesmo, ele lentamente à solta e ela agarra-se a sua blusa.

_Meu deus! Maldito hanyou! Mais esse beijo é...o que é que eu to pensando! Ele é um maldito mauricinho._

_Apesar de ser o demônio em pessoa essa garota beija como um anjo e...NÃO! Ela vai ser apenas uma na minha longa lista! Eu não estou gostando dela! Hump, não mesmo!_

Eles se separam por falta de ar. Os dois se olham e ficam arfando.

- E então? Vai dizer que eu não beijo bem?

- Hum... Kagome se solta lentamente e da uma joelhada bem nas "partes baixas" de Inuyasha. – Não, acho que não. E sai com um sorriso maroto, o que não era do seu feitio, deixando um pobre Inuyasha agonizando no chão.

- Mal-maldição!

Kagome vira o corredor e fica pensando.

_Apesar de tudo ele é muito bonito. Talvez se ele não fosse tão pretensioso e convencido. O que é isso Kagome! Não! Definitivamente NÃO! Eu não gosto dele. Nem um pouquinho, meninos como ele namoram com meninas como a Sango. Não como eu._

Suspira tristemente. Porem, não ia dar o braço a torce, não mesmo! Ia andando tão distraidamente que nem se deu conta de que outra pessoa estava passando pelo corredor e acabaram se chocando. Fazendo cada um cair de bunda no chão.

- Olha por onde anda garota! Falou um youkai lobo, tinha os cabelos presos é um rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos azuis e a pele bronzeada.

-...

Kagome olhou friamente para aquele "ser" que estava na sua frente. Kouga ao ver quem era se surpreendeu.

_Que mulher linda! Ela é perfeita! Ela vai ser minha, a se vai!_

- .

- Hump. Kagome ignora completamente Kouga parado na sua frente e continua seu caminho.

- Espera! Você não gostaria de que eu a acompanhe ate a sua sala de aula?

- Eu estou na sua sala de aula.

_Droga!_

- Bom, então vamos os dois juntos. Responde Kouga sem graça.

Kouga já ia pegar no braço de Kagome quando foi puxado brutalmente para trás.

- Mais não mesmo! Sai daqui agora lobo fedido! Você é tão burro que nem percebeu que ela é da sua sala!

- Cala a boca cara de cachorro! Foi apenas uma falha e- Porque você esta mancando?

- Bom...NÃO LHE INTERESSA!

Inuyasha vai ate Kagome e pega seu braço e caminha a arrastando.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Pergunta com os olhos estreitados.

- Te levando pra longe do lobo fedido.

Kouga corre bem rápido e alcança Inuyasha. Quando Inuyasha percebe ele a abraça fortemente, impedindo dela sair ou do Kouga "rouba-la".

- Cara de cachorro solta ela!

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Porque EU estou mandando!

- Hahaha! Tenta tirar ela daqui!

Kouga ia voar em cima de Inuyasha, que ainda estava com Kagome nos braços quando esta se pronuncia.

- CHEGA! Eu não sou sua. Diz apontando para Inuyasha. – E muito menos sua! Fala apontando para Kouga. – Agora Inuyasha, me solte.

- Feh.

Kagome pega seu material que estava espalhado no chão graças ao tombo, e caminha para a sala de aula. Já que a aula de Myouga havia acabado. Kouga sai bufando de raiva pelo outro lado. E Inuyasha alcança Kagome.

- Porque você fica dando bola pro lobo fedido?

- Eu não dei bola pra ele.

- Ah não! Então o que era aquilo?

- Inuyasha, eu esbarrei nele!

- Aquilo foi mui-

- Inu-kun! Gritava uma Kikyou indo ate o encontro deles.

- Her...oi Kikyou.

- Oi querido!

Kagome apenas olha para ela. Aquela "coisa" que estava agarrada ao pescoço de Inuyasha. Pode perceber uma certa semelhança, porem sua visão mudou ao ver que ela usava um mini vestido rosa, os cabelos soltos e uma sandália de salto fino prateada.

_Por kami, o que é isso! Menina atirada!_

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Afinal tinha uma Kikyou presa em seu pescoço e uma Kagome bem seria ao seu lado. Kagome lança um olhar mortal a Inuyasha e depois sai a passos largos.

- Ainda bem que ela notou que estava sobrando. Debochou Kikyou.

- Kikyou me larga! Ela não estava sobrando! O que você quer!

- Quero ficar perto do meu namorado! Não posso?

- NÃO! Eu não sou mais seu namorado! Acabei com você no dia em que o Kouga acabou com a Ayame e pelo mesmo motivo!

- Inuyasha, eu sei que nos brigávamos! Mais isso não era motivo para medidas tão drásticas não acha?

- Não Kikyou eu não acho! Agora se me der licença, eu tenho que falar uma coisa muito importante com a Kagome.

Inuyasha sem esperar resposta empurra Kikyou e sai correndo pelo corredor.

_Maldita! Kagome Higurashi você me paga! Você e as suas irmãs! E você Inuyasha, você ainda será meu!_

- Kagome! KAGOME!

Inuyasha a alcança e a puxa pelo braço. Pode ver que os olhos estavam mais frios do que de costume.

- Kagome espera! Não é nada disso que você ta pensando!

- Inuyasha, você não me deve explicações. Não sei se você se esqueceu mais, nos não temos nada. NADA! Você é apenas um conhecido. Nada mais que isso.

Dizendo isso se vira e sai. Inuyasha fica estático, não sabia por que, mais o que ela havia dito o feriu profundamente. Porque ouvir que eles não passavam de conhecidos o afetava tanto? E o que mais lhe doeu foi que apesar do gelo que estavam os olhos dela, ele pode ver que também tinha um misto de dor e raiva, estampado nos belos olhos azuis.

_Idiota! Eu nem sei por que estou assim! O Inuyasha não passa de um menino mimado! Eu o odeio! E aquela vaca da Kikyou! _

Kagome da um suspiro triste. Por que havia ficado com tanta raiva quando Kikyou chegou perto de Inuyasha? Não era pra ser assim! Ela era fria e calculista, não poderia mostrar fraquezas agora! Não para ele! Não mostraria, trataria Inuyasha como trata outro qualquer. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e percebeu que já havia acabado as aulas. Suspirou, e se virou na direção oposta, rumo a saído do colégio. Afinal, cinco minutos mais tarde e uma multidão de alunos passaria para a saída.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Porque a Kikyou foi aparecer logo naquela hora? Perguntava-se Inuyasha quando sente uma mão no seu ombro.

- Iai, Inuyasha? Falando sozinho cara?

- Não ne! Onde você tava Miroku?

- Cara eu nem te conto! Eu fui cabular aula com o Sesshoumaru mais não consegui pular o muro, então fui para o banheiro feminino, e sabe quem eu encontrei!

- A velhota Kaede? Perguntou debochado Inuyasha.

- Não!Quer dizer, também, mais eu encontrei a Sango cara! E a gente foi para o esconderijo, no ginásio!

- Miroku! Você não pode contar pra todo mundo do nosso esconderijo!

- Eu só contei pra Sango. Mais e você, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu, a Kagome e vários garotos fomos expulsos de sala.

- Hum...bom e ai? Rolou alguma coisa?

- Bom, eu dei um beijo nela.

- Seriu!

- É...mais eu axo que ela não gostou muito.

- Por quê?

- Por que depois ela, bem, ela me chutou, em lugares não muito favoráveis.

Miroku começou a rir freneticamente, e Inuyasha ficava cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

- Cala a boca Miroku! O Kouga também pareceu, e depois a Kikyou. Enfim, foi um desastre!

- Ai, ai. A Kikyou foi? E o Kouga, o que ele fez?

- Parece que ele se encantou pela Kagome.

- Então o jogo ta bem assirrado ein? Kouga, você, Sesshoumaru. Essa Kagome é um imã para garotos. Falava distraidamente Miroku, mal sabia ele que Inuyasha estava bem perturbado com essa afirmação.

- É mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do segundo Capitulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sem comentários...**

**xP**


	3. Uma incrível descoberta

**Nháááá! Amei a reviews! Elas me inspiraram a continuar! xP**

**Obrigado por me adicionar nos favoritos Kagome Hi!**

**Thank you guys!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Capitulo anterior_

_- Parece que ele se encantou pela Kagome._

_- Então o jogo ta bem assirrado ein? Kouga, você, Sesshoumaru. Essa Kagome é um imã para garotos. Falava distraidamente Miroku, mal sabia ele que Inuyasha estava bem perturbado com essa afirmação._

_- É mesmo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Capitulo três oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- E então meninas como foi o primeiro dia de aula aqui em Tóquio?

- Foi legal mãe! Disse Rin que acabando de entrar no carro e dando um beijo carinhoso na mãe.

- Onde estão suas irmãs Rin?

- Sei lá.

- Será que elas vão demorar muito?

- Cheguei! Oi mãe! Exclamou Sango com um sorriso radiante.

- Esta tão feliz porque filha?

- Eu conheci um menino lindo!

- Hump, é aquele que tava andando com você. Eu ouvi falar da "fama" dele. Parece bem com você. Debochou Rin.

- Cala a boca!

- É verdade!

- Meninas, meninas. Parem! Vocês sabem onde esta a Kagome?

- Aqui.

- Oi meu anjo!

- Oi Satsume.

- Kagome, pode me chamar de mãe! Ganhei esse título quando coloquei as três no mundo!

- Hump, como quiser, "mãe".

- Vamos indo então meninas.

A casa dos Higurashi, era nada mais que uma bela mansão, numa região onde só havia mansões. Era uma casa bege, de três andares, tinha varanda apenas nos quartos de Satsume, Kagome, Sango e Rin. Todos os banheiros dos quartos (inclusive os de hospedes) tinham banheira e closet. Tinha também uma enorme piscina, e um jardim repleto de flores.

O quarto de Satsume era ricamente decorado, tinha uma enorme cama de casal, na frente tinha um tapete, tinha também um sofá e uma teve de plasma o quarto era em tons escuros como vermelho.

O quarto de Sango era definitivamente rosa e branco. A cama era como a de uma princesa, a madeira era branca e o resto era rosa. Os moveis eram brancos e delicados. Ela tinha um sofá e uma teve de plasma, tinha também uma penteadeira branca com detalhes em dourado, que guardava maquiagem. No canto da parede tinha uma mesa para estudos que continha um computador, com tela plana.

O quarto de rin era em tons claros, amarelo e branco, a cama era igual a de Sango sendo que amarela. Tinha também um computador igual ao dela em cima de um móvel dourado, algumas poltronas e uma teve de plasma.

O quarto de Kagome era preto, bastante escuro, e diferente das irmãs, a cama dela era prata com lençóis pretos de seda, a cama era coberta por um fino pano preto, que dava apenas para ver a sombra de quem tava dormindo. Tinha um sofá prateado em frente a uma teve de plasma, e uma mesa também prata que continha um computador de tela plana.

- Senhora Satsume o almoço esta pronto. Disse uma empregada ao ver que as quatro entravam em casa.

- Obrigada Naru.

- Vamos comer mãe! Reclamava Sango.

- Certo. Vamos meninas.

- Eu não estou com fome mãe. Vou para a varanda. Falou Rin.

- Tudo bem filha.

Rin suspirou, não sabia por que, mais estava pensando em Sesshoumaru, e de repente ela sente uma grande raiva de Kagome.

_Ela tinha que andar logo com ELE! Que droga! Ela poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro! Aquela...mais o que é que eu to pensando? Ela nem sabe que eu gosto dele._

"_- Ainda é um mistério. Mais o Sesshoumaru causa isso nas meninas."_

_Realmente, eu ainda não sei. Mais é que ele é tão lindo e- Meu deus! O que é aquilo! _

_Não é o que eu to pensando é-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Esta muito boa não é? Falou Satsume tentando manter uma conversa na mesa.

- Esta sim.

-...

- E então Kagome como foi à aula?

Kagome de repente larga o garfo no prato, ela fecha os olhos de raiva, ao se lembrar de uma certa pessoa...

_Inuyasha desgraçado!_

- O que foi querida?

- Nada.

- E o seu Sango? Conte-me mais desse menino. Como é o nome dele?

- Miroku.

Nessa mesma hora Kagome cospe tudo o que tinha na boca para o prato.

- Miroku! O pervertido?

- O que! Pervertido? Ele é pervertido Sango?

- Bom...mais ou menos.

- Querida não quero que goste de um garoto que quer apenas se aproveitar de você!

- Eu não gosto dele! Eu só o acho bonitinho! Diz ela com raiva, se levantando rapidamente. E quando ia correr para o seu quarto...

- _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

- O que ouve? Esse não é o grito da Rin! Perguntou aflita Satsume.

Todas elas foram ate a varanda de onde o grito havia vindo.

- Rin! O que houve?

- O.O

- Rin? Satsume passava a mãe no rosto da filha e ela olhava para um ponto lá em baixo.

- Mais o que ela olha tanto?

Quando Sango e Kagome olharam.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Inuyasha! Espantava-se Kagome.

- Miroku! Falava Sango.

- Sesshoumaru... Sussurrou Rin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Você escutou alguma coisa Miroku? Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não.

- Eu escutei uns gritos, ali e- Kami!

- O que foi Inuyasha!

- Olhe ali Miroku.

- Aquela não é a-

- Kagome, Sango e a irmã delas.

- A Rin Inuyasha. Falou Sesshoumaru recém chegado no local.

- Ah, que seja!

- Ela é tão linda! Ah, Sangozinha! Sonhava Miroku.

- Cala a boca Miroku!

- Que droga! Dizia Miroku dando um soco no ar.

- O que foi?

- Eu não sô vizinho delas! Você que é! Dizia decepcionado.

- E o que é que- Miroku, seu tarado. Dizia Inuyasha dando um soco na cabeça dele.

- Mais eu poderia dormir na sua casa qualquer dia desses e levar um telescópio! Em qual quarto sua varanda deve dar em Inuyasha?

- Não sei.

- Vou entrar Miroku, tchau.

- Tchau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- **São amigos de vocês? Perguntou Satsume.

- Mais ou menos. Disse Rin.

- Hump, apenas o Sesshoumaru. Disse Kagome virando-se.

Naquela hora Rin teve a imensa vontade de pular em cima de Kagome.

_Vaca..._

- Aquele é o Miroku. Diz apontando para o garoto.

- Ele me parece uma boa pessoa.

- As aparência enganam. Diz Rin saindo e indo para seu quarto.

- Cuidado filha.

- Obrigado mamãe.

Satsume sai deixando Sango sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_O Miroku é um pervertido! Nem sei o que eu vi nele! Eu acho que ele pegou na minha bunda umas quatro vezes hoje. Mais mesmo assim, ele continua sendo um fofo!_

Pensava sonhadora, olhando para um ponto inexistente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Onde será que a minha janela vai da? Perguntava-se Inuyasha.

Ele vai ate a janela, abre e olha. Arregala os olhos ao ver uma mulher de costas, ela tinha o sutiã preto, de renda, estava tirando a saia que mostrava uma calcinha também preta com uns babadinhos do lado. Inuyasha abre ainda mais os olhos ao ver ela se virar.

- Kagome!

_Ai Kami! Eu preciso de um banho gelado, bem gelado._

Inuyasha fecha a janela brutalmente e corre para o banheiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trinnnnnnnn.

- Saco! Diz Kagome acordando e dando um murro no despertador.

Se levanta vai ate o banheiro, suspira pesadamente ao constatar seu rosto amassado. Vai ate a banheira entra, e sente a água quente passar pelo corpo.

_Esse colégio novo, ele parece ser como qualquer outro mais, eu sinto que alguma coisa vai mudar. Só não sei se é para melhor. Hump, quem se importa._

Ao terminar vai ate seu guarda roupa pega uma saia de lycra preta, e uma blusa que era transparente preta, com um top por dentro vermelho, uma bota de salto fino que vai ate o joelho. Vai ate o banheiro e passa o de sempre, uma sombra preta, com lápis preto bem forte, e um gloss.

-_ Kagome desça, você vai chegar atrasada suas irmãs estão só te esperando._

_- To indo!_

Ela desce meio que correndo. E vê Sango com um vestidinho muito curto prata e uma sandália preta, ela usava uma sombra prateada e um pouco de lápis no olho e um gloss. Rin, como sempre não usava maquiagem, e estava com uma calça larga verde e uma blusa ate o joelho amarela.

- Já estava na hora né! Falava uma Sango enraivecida.

- Hump, poupe seus comentários inúteis patty, não estou com paciência hoje para seus pitís. Falou com expressão neutra, olhando friamente para Sango.

- Olha aqui sua gótica idiota, eu não quero chegar atrasada por sua causa! Argumentava Sango já vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não me importo com seus-

Toc toc

Silêncio.

- NARU! Atenda a porta por favor. Falava uma Rin entediada.

- Sim senhora.

Ao atender qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver três homens ao pé da mansão Higurashi.

- Quem é Naru? Perguntou Sango impaciente se virando

- VOCÊ!

- Oi Sangozinha. Dizia Miroku com um sorriso mais deslavado do mundo.

- Não me chame de Sangozinha seu hentai.

- Assim, você me magoa Sangozinha!

- Cala a boca idiota! Gritava Sango já alterada indo em direção a Miroku.

- O que vocês querem? Pergunta Kagome já cansada daquela briga estúpida.

- Viemos acompanhar vocês ao colégio. Dizia Inuyasha olhando para Kagome com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não é um amor de meninos queridas? Quais são os nomes de vocês? Perguntava Satsume carinhosa.

- Eu sou Inuyasha, ele é o Sesshoumaru, e esse é o Miroku.

- Oh! Esse é o Miroku? Diz andando ate o rapaz.

- Sou eu sim, por quê?

- Bem, por-

- NADA! Falava Sango nervosa. – Vamos logo para o colégio gente. Tchau mãe! Falava saindo rapidamente da casa, puxando Kagome e Rin pelos braços.

- Me larga! Gritou Rin. – Mais afinal, porque você saiu de lá tão rápido! Não importa, vamos logo!

- Por aqui senhoritas. Dizia Miroku apontando para uma Mercedes, azul.

- Carro maneiro. Falou Kagome.

- É meu. Disse convencido Inuyasha. – Acabou de sair da oficina.

- É maneiro, meu eu prefiro o preto. Diz entrando.

- ¬¬.

- Vamos logo Inuyasha. Falava um Sesshoumaru apressado.

- Feh.

Inuyasha e Rin foram na frente, e o resto atrás.

_Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, ate parece que eu não vi como ele olhou para a Kagome. Que droga! Eu deveria falar com alguém sobre isso, fora a Sakura claro! Ela ainda usa o módis como caminha da barbie!_

Rin da um suspiro derrotado, olha de esguelha para trás e vê uma Sango vermelha, e uma Kagome conversando, não podemos dizer "animadamente", mais era uma conversa bem, "grande" por assim dizer.

- Chegamos. Disse Inuyasha com raiva.

Todos saíram do carro e foram para a sala, menos Kagome, e Inuyasha esperou ela sair para fechar o carro.

- Eu ainda não acabei com você. Diz ele entre os dentes, segurando fortemente o braço dela.

- Você não, mais eu sim. Solte-me agora que eu quero ir para a minha sala. Diz elacom a expressão fria no rosto pálido.

- Não, enquanto você não me disser o que ta havendo entre você e o meu irmão.

- Esta com ciúmes Inuyasha? Perguntou debochada.

- Não mesmo. Só queria ter certeza de que você já estaria com outro cara quando me visse com a Kikyou, sabe, para não se descontrolar, acontece muito isso.

Para sua surpresa, em vez da expressão de raiva e dor do dia anterior Kagome deu um sorrisinho debochada e disse.

- Pode deixar Inuyasha, seu irmão já ta no papo. Disse com a face colada no ouvido dele.

Inuyasha não pode deixar de se espantar, seu rosto antes debochado, agora estava com a expressão de raiva. Mais, de onde vinha tamanha raiva? Principalmente do seu irmão. Perguntava-se a observando partir.

_Sesshoumaru desgraçado! E se a Kagome pensa que se livrou de mim esta muito enganada, você não me conhece Kagome Higurashi. Não mesmo! Você ainda vai se minha, e quando isso acontecer, você vai ver que não passou de mais uma na minha lista, você não é tão diferente assim o quanto pensa, e eu vou lhe provar isso!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do terceiro capitulo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esse capítulo ta uma merda! T.T **

**Valeu pela dica, foi de muita ajuda mesmo! XD**

**Reviews gente plix! .**

**Beijos.**

**P.S- alguém sabe onde e quando passa esses animes: Sakura card captors, Chobits, Naruto,** **Mermaid Melody,** **kare kano, love hina, e Fullmetal Alchemist . Brigada! xP**

**P.S.S- gente, não sei se vai ter hentai, como vocês sabem eu sou novata e não sei escrever "hentai" muito bem! Mais eu vou ver.**


	4. Trabalho em dupla

**Eu ainda não sei se vai ter hentai. /**

**Algum de vocês sabem onde e quando passa esses animes: Sakura card captors, Chobits, Naruto,** **Mermaid Melody,** **kare kano, love hina, e Fullmetal Alchemist . Valeu. o/**

**1- gente não repara, é o sinal, ta meio tosco e tudo mais eu não consegui fazer melhor! xP**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Pode deixar Inuyasha, seu irmão já ta no papo. Disse com a face colada no ouvido dele.

Inuyasha não pode deixar de se espantar, seu rosto antes debochado, agora estava com a expressão de raiva. Mais, de onde vinha tamanha raiva? Principalmente do seu irmão. Perguntava-se a observando partir.

_Sesshoumaru desgraçado! E se a Kagome pensa que se livrou de mim esta muito enganada, você não me conhece Kagome Higurashi. Não mesmo! Você ainda vai se minha, e quando isso acontecer, você vai ver que não passou de mais uma na minha lista, você não é tão diferente assim o quanto pensa, e eu vou lhe provar isso!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Capitulo quatro oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome suspira olhando para o professor. Podia sentir o olhar de uma certa pessoa em si. Da um sorriso debochado.

_Quem mexe com fogo, acaba se queimando meu querido Inuyasha._

Miroku ao perceber o olhar do amigo, pensa sobre o que Sango havia lhe dito.

"_- Bom, pra começa, a Kagome não namora com garotos feito o Inuyasha."_

"_- Ela só namora góticos. Ou garotos malcriados. Ou garotos frios e sem sentimentos como ela."_

_Ai ai, nunca pensei que o Inuyasha fosse gostar de uma garota como Kagome, sempre pensei que ele preferisse as mais fogosas._

Pensava Miroku com um sorriso pervertido.Mais, percebendo que o amigo realmente não tirava os olhos da garota e via que era tão discaradamente que a menina estava à beira de um colapso, ele interviu.

- Inuyasha.

Silêncio.

- Inuyasha.

Silêncio.

- INUYASHA!

- Aiiii, o que foi! Pergunta olha para Miroku com a expressão raivosa.

- Bom... Miroku pára, ai perceber que a sala toda estava olhando para eles, inclusive o professor.

- Miroku, você quer dividir a atenção com a sala, ou prefere dividi-la com o diretor?

Miroku abaixa a cabeça.

- Gomen nasai sensei.

- Ótimo. Diz o professor se virando.

Miroku ao perceber isso se vira para Inuyasha e fala baixo.

- Psiu. Inuyasha!

- O que foi Miroku?

- Eu já percebi que você ta muito afim dela não é?

- O-o q-que? Dela q-quem?

- Da Kagome! Da pra perceber. E se você não se tocou ela esta um tanto, "incomodada".

- Hump, eu não estava olhando para ela! Diz ele virando o rosto.

Miroku percebendo a mentira, da um sorrisinho cínico e diz.

- Ótimo! Ela não é pra você mesmo. Suas garotas são meninas como a Kikyou.

- O que!

Miroku fica com uma expressão seria no rosto.

- Tipo Inuyasha, vocês não tem exatamente NADA em comum.

- Feh.

- E vamos encarar os fatos, ela tem tudo haver com o seu irmão. Não com você.

Inuyasha lança um olhar frio para Miroku, que apenas continua olhar com a expressão seria.

- Você vai engolir essas palavras Miroku.

Inuyasha olha para Kagome com um sorriso cínico.

_E você também, Kagome._

- Bom turma, temos um trabalho a fazer. Dividam-se em duplas, e venham falar comigo. Falava o professor sentando na cadeira.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru? Diz Kagome com a expressão neutra.

- Ok. Responde com o olhar frio.

- Na sua ou na minha casa?

- Na minha. Depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem.

No outro lado da sala.

- Sakura, você acha uma boa eu convidar o Sesshoumaru? Perguntava Rin.

- Acho melhor não. Dizia Sakura olhando para um ponto atrás de Rin.

- Por que-

Ao se virar se depara com Kagome e Sesshoumaru indo em direção a mesa do professor, e lhe entregar um papel. Rin abaixou a cabeça sentindo algumas lágrimas nascerem nos olhos, e sua garganta queimar.

- Rin, você esta bem?

- To sim. Eu- você quer ir comigo Sakura?

- Claro Rin.

- Tudo bem, hoje lá em casa às três horas, ta?

- Ta.

Porem não era apenas Rin que estava "chocada" com aquilo.

- Ei Inuyasha.

- O que é? Responde rudemente.

- Eu sei que você queria ir com a Kagome e tudo, mais ela vai com o Sesshoumaru, e eu vou com a Sango. Ao falar o nome "Sango" Miroku adquire uma expressão sonhadora.

- Eu-

- Inuizinho! Falava uma Kikyou recém chegada.

- K-kikyou! Dizia um Inuyasha bem desordenado.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Falava Miroku rindo.

- Espera Miroku.

- Deixa ele Inu. Você vai comigo não é? Falava Kikyou dando um sorriso malicioso.

Inuyasha ia dizer não, mais ele se lembra da conversa que teve antes.

"_- Esta com ciúmes Inuyasha? Perguntou debochada"._

"_- Não mesmo. Só queria ter certeza de que você já estaria com outro cara quando me visse com a Kikyou, sabe, para não se descontrolar, acontece muito isso."_

- É, Kikyou, eu vou fazer o trabalho com você.

- Na sua ou na minha casa? Perguntou dando um sorriso mais malicioso ainda.

- Na minha, às duas horas.

- Ta bom. Tchauzinho.

- Her...tchau Kikyou.

Trinnnnnnnnnnn1.

A turma toda saiu apressadamente. Quando Sesshoumaru foi ate a porta ele parou na frente da mesma para checar se tinha dinheiro, quando sentiu alguém trombar atrás de si. Olhou para trás e qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver um belo par de pernas a mostra. Rin, ao perceber em quem trombara e o porquê dele estar tão calado cora furiosamente e se levanta em pulo.

- E-eu, bem...me desculpe! Diz abaixando a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru apenas ficou calado, aquela menina ela era tão, meiga, tão doce, tão delicada, mais parecia uma boneca tamanha era sua fragilidade.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa foi minha de parar em frente à porta.

Permaneceram calados durante um tempo, o que mais pareceu uma eternidade para eles.

Sesshoumaru a conhecia. Sim, ela era irmã de Kagome. Lembrou-se da menina, uma garota extraordinária. Nunca havia conhecido alguém como ela, ela o entendia, ela era exatamente como ele. Era como um clone feminino. Talvez fosse por isso que ele sentia aquela atração por ela.

Sesshoumaru notou que a menina estava calada e com a cabeça baixa, naquela hora ele a viu como um gatinho, estava tão desprotegida, do mundo das pessoas, de tudo! Ele sentiu a vontade de abraçá-la, aquela menina que estava a sua frente era sinônima de pureza e inocência.

Mais os olhos dele lhe tiravam tudo isso, era como se ela estivesse nua na sua frente, ele quase podia ver suas curvas, quase podia sentir sua pele. Mais foi ai que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo.

_Isso só pode ser MUITA influência do Miroku!_

Pensa depois de recuperar a expressão fria.

- Tchau. Responde saindo.

- Tchau... Diz Rin olhando-o se afastar.

_Ai meu deus! Como ele é lindo!_

Pensa com uma expressão sonhadora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome apesar de ser como era, tinha amigos por assim dizer. Pessoas "como ela". Se vestiam de preto, usavam roupas curtas e sexy's. Cada um tinha seu motivo para ser daquele jeito.

- E então Kagome? Você vai fazer o trabalho com o Sesshoumaru, parabéns menina! Dizia uma menina pálida com um piercin no nariz, e na sobrancelha, usava roupas e maquiagens pesadas.

- Hump, o que é que tem Ichigo? Pergunta olhando-a.

- Nada, ele é bem o seu estilo. Mais cuidado, algumas pessoas não acham isso. Disse olhando especialmente para a mesa dos populares onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado e sendo cantado descaradamente por Kagura, que não poupava esforços para conquistá-lo.

- Eu soube que ela era a ex-namorada dele. Disse sem muito interesse, o que fez Ichigo ficar bastante curiosa.

- É sim. Mais parece que você não esta nem um pouco preocupada em perder ele para a Kagura. O que, ou em quem você esta pensando? Diz com um sorriso malicioso.

Kagome a olha assustada, para depois olha-la friamente.

- Em nada e em NINGUÉM!

- Ok, senhora estressada. Disse dando risinhos.

- Hump.

Ichigo olha novamente para trás e fica olhando, ate que ela se vira bruscamente e olha para Kagome com um olhar curioso e esnobe.

- É incrível!

- O que é incrível? Pergunta Kagome.

- Vocês três. São irmãs e cada uma tem a personalidade diferente, uma gótica uma CDF e uma patricinha.

- É, e daí!

- É que, você é bem melhor que as suas irmãs. Uma CDF esquisita. E a pior, uma patricinha fútil. Diz olhando para Kagome.

Kagome naquela hora a olhou bem dentro dos olhos. Seu olhar estava bem mais frio que o de costume. Estava pensando, aquilo era verdade. Mais Ichigo não era ninguém para falar assim. A única que falaria seria Kagome. Afinal ela era a IRMÃ e ela tinha esse direito. Ichigo não era nada!

- Cala a boca Ichigo.

- O que foi? Vai dizer que estou errada?

- Não você não esta, mais o problema é nosso, não seu.

Ichigo olhou longamente para Kagome, a raiva transparecendo em seus olhos.

- Você esta procurando uma forma grosseira de defendê-las? Perguntou debochada.

- Não estou defendendo. As nossas desavenças são assuntos familiares, e como você não é da família você não tem exatamente nada haver com isso.

Ichigo ficara vermelha de raiva.

- Eu realmente pensei que você fosse mais forte. Só porque eu xinguei suas preciosas irmãs você ficou com raiva. Hump, você é ridícula, diz que as odeia, mais as protege.

- Ichigo, eu não me importo com o que você pensa. Que isso fique bem claro. Se eu as odeio ou não, o problema é único e exclusivo meu. Diz Kagome calmamente.

Ichigo se levante da mesa, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal para Kagome e sai.

Kagome fica pensando no que havia dito.

_Por que eu fiquei com raiva quando ela falou assim das minhas irmãs? Eu não sou assim, não deveria me importar com elas. Provavelmente se fosse elas, teriam falado horrores. Mais afinal, quem se importa?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Por favor?

- Não...

- Mais por quê?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Vamos Sangozinha, eu juro que me comporto! Falava Miroku segurando as mãos de Sango em seu peito.

- Aff...Tudo bem Miroku, eu faço dupla com você. Mais vai ser na MINHA casa, e se você vier com perversão pra cima de mim eu te mato.

- Tudo bem.

- E mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA!

Miroku engole seco ao ver Sango lançar-lhe um olhar mortal.

- T-tudo bem Sangozi-, Sango!

- Hump, melhor assim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Rin.

-...

- RIN!

- Aiii...o que foi Sakura?

- Você ta tão distante! O que foi?

- Nada!

- Diz amiga! Eu te conheço! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu esbarrei com o Sesshoumaru na saída da sala.

- Sério? E ai, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu não sei se eu estava sonhando, mais ele me olhou com um olhar um tanto, "malicioso".

- Uau, e eu pensava que ele só tinha olhares para a sua irmã.

- É mesmo.

- Agora, se alguém souber, vai querer ficar com ele de qualquer jeito.

- O que! Por quê?

- Não me encare mal Rin, mais eu, você, somos CDF's e os garotos populares como Sesshoumaru não se interessam por nos, se descobrirem, as meninas vão morrer de inveja e os meninos vão zoar com a tua cara, e o Sesshoumaru pode te odiar.

- Me odiar? Por quê?

- Bem, se descobrirem "desse" jeito. Ele pode negar tudo e nunca mais olhar na tua cara.

Rin assumiu uma expressão triste.

- É mesmo. Então que isso não saia daqui.

Disse sorridente.

- Isso mesmo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do Capitulo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Demorei? (se escondendo)**

**Foi mal gente, eu tava na semana das provas...mais agora é férias! o/**

**O capitulo fico bem pequeno.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e pelas dicas! D**

**Foram de muita ajuda!**

**Beijão**


	5. Melhores amigos!

**Reviews! Reviews!**

**o/**

**OBS: as meninas tem 17 anos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Capitulo Anterior OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Me odiar? Por quê?

- Bem, se descobrirem "desse" jeito. Ele pode negar tudo e nunca mais olhar na tua cara.

Rin assumiu uma expressão triste.

- É mesmo. Então que isso não saia daqui.

Disse sorridente.

- Isso mesmo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Capitulo Cinco OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Kagome não se atrase. Disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pode deixar. Responde mais maliciosa ainda.

Inuyasha olha a cena, aquilo lhe dava muita raiva. Olhou debochado para Kagome, e caminhou ate lá, percebendo que seu irmão havia ido com o motorista.

- Belo truque! Fala por trás dela.

- Ahhh! Diz colocando a mão no peito. – Quer me matar Inuyasha!

- Hump, você vai lá pra casa hoje? Pergunta desinteressado.

- Vou, não que isso seja da sua conta. Diz andando sem olhar para ele.

- Vai fazer o trabalho com meu irmãozinho, belo golpe para tirar nota alta. Fala debochado.

- O que você esta insinuando! Vira-se rapidamente.

- Eu? Nada!

- Inuyasha! Se você acha que eu aceitei fazer o trabalho com o seu irmão por proveito o problema é único e exclusivamente seu! Diz com raiva descomunal.

- Hump, e não é? Diz sarcástico.

- NÃO!

- Vê se não faz muito barulho. Eu também vou fazer o trabalho lá em casa.

- Hump, como quiser.

Inuyasha se estressou pela falta de atenção que a garota dava. Ela tinha que ter um ponto fraco! Afinal, ninguém é perfeito.

_Higurashi, Higurashi, o que há! Eu vou descobrir qual o seu segredo. O porquê de ser assim, tão misteriosa._

- Eu sei que você gosta.

- O que? Disse ainda de costas para Inuyasha.

- De mim. Disse galanteador segurando-a pela cintura.

- Inuyasha... Disse sedutora se virando. – Você não tem amor à vida não é mesmo?

- Claro que tenho!

- Então, me solte agora. Disse fria.

- Senão...

Kagome o olhou bem dentro dos olhos dourados, e com um movimento rápido do joelho acertou um local bem, "delicado". O que foi um ato bem doloroso.

- Acho que respondi a sua pergunta. Diz debochada vendo um Inuyasha se contorcer no chão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Miroku, o trabalho vai ser hoje lá em casa. Diz Sango andando rapidamente ate o pátio.

- Tudo bem Sangozi- Sango!

- Ótimo! Depois do almoço apareça lá em casa.

- Tudo bem!

- E outra coisa Miroku...

- Sim...

- Digo e repito, se você vier com perversão você é um homem morto!

Miroku engole em seco ao ver o olhar em chamas de Sango.

- T-tudo b-bem!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam dentro do carro, com o motorista dirigindo.

Ao chegarem em casa foram tomar banho, para em seguida almoçar. Todas já estavam na mesa, juntamente com Satsume.

- Me passa a carne mãe, por favor. Falava Rin educadamente.

- Oh, aqui esta querida.

- NARUUU! Gritou Sango histericamente.

- Sim, senhora?

- Faça meu prato sim!

- Tudo bem. Falou a empregada pegando o prato.

- Minha filha, porque você não fez seu próprio prato?

- Mamãe! Eu fiz as unhas agorinha!

**Gota.**

- Naru! Não coloque carne! Eu estou na minha dieta! Nada de carne! Coloque apenas verdura.

- Sim senhora, me desculpe.

Kagome olhou para a irmã. Por Kami, como aquela garota poderia ser tão estúpida? Não gostava daquilo, a irmã se achava melhor que todos, sempre tinha um ar de superior.

Kagome se levantou, não sem antes lançar um olhar de reprovação a Sango. E ir direto para o quarto, recebendo olharem assustados para si.

Chegando em seu quarto a garota se deita na cama, ainda estava com muita raiva da irmã.

_Garota estúpida._

Foi ai que teve uma idéia. Sim, fazia muito tempo que não fazia aquilo.

Kagome foi ate sua mesa, e de lá tirou um caderno de capa preta. Passou os dedos sobre o caderno e o abriu. Sorriu, fazia muito tempo que não escrevia ali.

- Ele adorava as minhas musicas.

Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lagrimas. Se lembrando dos bons momentos junto ao pai.

_Flasback_

_- Papai, papai, olha o que eu fiz! Dizia uma garotinha de 11 anos correndo ate o pai._

_- Deixe-me ver Kagome. O pai começou a ler. _

_Ao terminar de lê ele diz._

_- Minha filha! Esta muito bonito! Você daria uma ótima compositora!_

_A menininha abre um enorme sorriso._

_- Papai, olha o meu! Falou outra com um rabo de cavalo._

_- Hmm, o das duas estão lindos! Falou ele para elas._

_Elas sorriram. Sango olhou para Kagome, e essa entendeu o recado. Elas correram ate o pai e o derrubaram._

_- Rin, vem ajudar a gente! Gritou Kagome rindo._

_- To indo!_

_As três, em cima do pai fazendo cosquinhas._

_- Meninas! Falou a mãe rindo da situação deplorável do marido._

_- A próxima é a mamãe! Falou ele rindo da expressão alegre das filhas._

_- Vamos pegar a mamãe! Gritou Rin, se levantando._

_- Eu não! Gritou a mulher correndo das filhas e do marido._

_Fim do flasback_

Kagome olhou para uma caixa que estava na gaveta, ao lado do caderno. Abriu a caixa e tirou de lá uma foto, onde estava um homem e uma mulher no chão melados de lama, e três garotinhas rindo sem para no colo deles.

Uma lagrima solitária atravessou a face pálida de Kagome. Ela guardou a foto na caixa e guardou a caixa. Já ia guardar o caderno quando ouve um grito.

_- NARU, EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA MOLHO!_

_-_ _M-me, desculpe._

_- HUMP, VOCÊ QUER ME VER GORDA NÃO É?_

_- N-não._

_- DA PROXIMA VEM, NÃO COLOQUE MOLHO NA SALADA!_

_- C-certo._

Kagome sentiu muita raiva da irmã, olhou para o caderno em suas mãos, pegou uma caneta, sentou-se na cama, e começou a escrever.

- Hmm, o que a Sango é!

_Garota estúpida._

Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso.

**Garota estúpida, garotas estúpidas, garotas estúpidas!**

**Baby, se eu agir assim, **

**Aquele cara vai me ligar de volta**

**Que garota exibida!**

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**Vá até um salão chique, você as encontrará lá**

**Rindo alto para que toda a gentinha olhe pra elas.**

**Procurando por um ricaço para pagar seu champagne.**

**O que aconteceu com os sonhos de uma garota**

**presidente?**

**Ela está dançando no clipe perto do 50 Cent**

**Elas andam em bandos de duas ou três**

**Com os seus cachorrinhos fofinhos e suas camisetas minúsculas!**

**Para onde, oh onde, foram as pessoas inteligentes?**

**Oh onde, oh onde eles podem estar?**

**Baby, se eu agir assim, **

**Aquele cara vai me ligar de volta**

**Que garota exibida!**

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**Baby, se eu agir assim**

**Jogando meus cabelos para trás**

**Levantar meu sutiã assim, **

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**A doença está crescendo, é epidêmico**

**Receio que não haja uma cura**

**O mundo acredita nisso e estou enlouquecendo**

**Eu não aguento mais!**

**Estou tão feliz que eu nunca me adaptarei**

**Isso jamais será eu**

**Excluídas e garotas ambiciosas**

**Isso é o que eu quero ver**

**Desastres por todo lado**

**Mundo desesperado**

**A única preocupação delas:**

**Será que eles vão estragar meu cabelo?**

**Baby, se eu agir assim, **

**Aquele cara vai me ligar de volta**

**Que garota exibida!**

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**Baby, se eu agir assim**

**Jogando meus cabelos para trás**

**Levantar meu sutiã assim, **

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**Gatinho, você vai transar comigo? **

**Boba como uma garota de sorte**

**Empurre minha cabeça e chupe, garota, garota**

**estúpida!**

**Gatinho, você transaria comigo? **

**Boba como uma garota de sorte**

**Empurre minha cabeça e chupe, garota, garota**

**estúpida!**

**Baby, se eu agir assim, aquele cara vai me ligar de**

**volta**

**Levantar meu sutiã assim, garota estúpida**

**Baby, se eu agir assim, **

**Aquele cara vai me ligar de volta**

**Que garota exibida!**

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

**Baby, se eu agir assim**

**Jogando meus cabelos para trás**

**Levantar meu sutiã assim, **

**Eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!**

- Perfeito! Ela olha no relógio a hora se qual não era a sua surpresa ao perceber que estava atrasada.

- Droga, droga, DROGA!

Ela vai ate o banheiro toma um banho bem rápido, abre o guarda roupa tira uma blusa preta, com detalhes prata, uma calça colada, passa a maquiagem de sempre e coloca um all star surrado.

Coloca vários livros na mochila, inclusive o caderno preto sem nem almenos se tocar.

Sai de casa correndo, e chega à casa dos Taisho quase no horário.

Ela toca a campainha algumas vezes e uma empregada a atende.

- O Sesshoumaru esta?

- Sim. Vou chamá-lo. Entre por favor.

Kagome entra na casa e era exatamente igual ao que imaginava. A casa era muito bonita, era ricamente decorada. Tinha por dentro as tonalidades azul claro, estava claro aos olhos de quem via que era obra de uma mulher. Por fora era bege.

- Hmm, olha quem veio.

Kagome olha para trás com o olhar de desdém.

- Hump, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se aproxima de Kagome, ela apenas o olha se aproximar.

- Veio fazer o trabalho com o meu irmãozinho?

- Sim, não que isso seja da sua conta.

Inuyasha a olha com raiva.

_Essa garota, ela me tira os nervos!_

- Cuidado com a língua Higurashi. Não se esqueça, esta em território inimigo.

- Hump.

Sesshoumaru aparece nas escadas chamando a atenção dos dois, ele achou um pouco estranho o fato do Inuyasha esta conversando com a Kagome, já que os dois não se suportavam, mais sua cabeça estava no mundo da lua, dês do ultimo encontro com sua musa.

- Hmm, Kagome vamos fazer o trabalho.

- Ok.

Passaram toda à tarde fazendo o trabalho. Porem Kagome percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava diferente, ele estava se distraindo com facilidade, estava em outro mundo.

- Terminamos! Disse ela sentada na cama.

- Hmm.

- Ei Sesshoumaru.

HHHhhhhHHdg

-...

- Sesshoumaru?

-...

- SESSHOUMARU!

Ele tampou os ouvidos com força e lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

- Ficou louca? Meus ouvidos são-

- Certo Sesshoumaru, o que foi?

Silêncio.

_Esta tão obvio assim?Estou tão transparente estou assim por causa de uma mulher! NÃO! Não este Sesshoumaru!_

- Não a nada. Disse convicto.

- Sesshoumaru, você pode enganar a todos, menos a você... e a mim.

**Gota.**

- Hmm, porque diz isso?

- Bem, geralmente quando um homem anda distraído com tudo, só se tem duas opções, ou eles esta sendo traído, o que não é o seu caso.

- É, não mesmo!

- Ou...

- Hmm

- Ele esta apaixonado.

O.O

- O-oque!

- Como você mesmo disse que não era a primeira. Quem é a felizarda?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome, foi ai que percebeu, ela estava sorrindo! E ele havia ficado com a expressão assustada, na frente dela! Talvez não fosse atração que eles sentiam um pelo outro, e sim amizade! Uma grande amizade!

- Fala!

- Sabe Kagome, olha que irônico, nos dois somos tão parecidos, concerteza nos daríamos um ótimo par. Mais eu sei que você não sente nada por mim. E eu também não sinto nada por você.

- O que quer dizer? Perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu não sou de falar muito, sou frio, você também, mais aqui nos falamos bastante e mudamos a expressão.

- Hmm, é verdade.

- Talvez não seja atração que sentimos. Talvez seja-

- Amizade. Ela o cortou.

- Hmm, isso mesmo.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo.

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru e deu um enorme sorriso, Sesshoumaru se assustou com a mudança mais deu um terno sorriso também.

- Sabe Sesshoumaru, eu gosto de você porque, porque você me lembra o meu pai. Disse ela, sentindo uma lagrima cair dos belos olhos azuis.

- Hmm.

- Eu amava meu pai. Quando ele morreu todo o meu castelo de sonhos desabou, eu me tranquei para o mundo, vivi apenas a minha ilusão. Pois nela eu ainda era feliz, com o papai, a mamãe, as minhas irmãs.

- Vocês, não foram sempre assim?

- Não, apenas quando o papai morreu. Na época, a mamãe se distanciou da gente, foi ai que as confusões começaram, numa das maiores brigas nos três dissemos que nos odiávamos. Dê de então nos nunca mais fomos às mesmas. Eu me trancava no meu quarto, comia poucas vezes, saia toda noite, voltava bêbada, e eu jurei para mim mesma que eu nunca mais ia me apegar a nada, pois quando a gente perde, é que vem o sofrimento. A Rin se afundou nos estudos, devo admitir que foi a que menos saiu prejudicada. Sango começou a dar chiliques. Só queria as coisas a sua maneira, teve uma época que ela se envolveu com drogas, mais foi por pouco tempo, se achava feia, e gorda, teve anorexia. Foi parar em coma por três dias.

- É, sua vida foi bem difícil.

- ...

- Sabe Kagome, eu não sei, porque eu nunca me fiquei apaixonado mais-

- EU SABIA! Dizia Kagome rindo.

- Hump. Disse emburrado.

- Sesshy você fica tão bonitinho emburrado! Dizia Kagome ainda rindo.

- SESSHY?

- É!

- Mais, apenas eu posso te chamar disso certo?

- Hump, se outra pessoa chamar não viverá o suficiente pra contar a historia. Disse recuperando o olhar frio.

- Sabe Sesshy, não precisa ficar assim na minha frente!

- Hmm, tudo bem.

- Melhores amigos? Disse estendendo o dedo mindinho.

- Melhores amigos! Disso o enlaçando em sinal de promessa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do capitulo cinco OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Não fiquem com raiva! Não foi minha culpa!**

**Tive um bloqueio de criatividade! Hehehe...**

**Não que esse capitulo seja uma obra prima... ( o que não é mesmo T-T), mais uma dia eu chego lá! \o/**

**Mais, eu amei as reviews! ;D**

**Só mais um pedidozinho...**

**REVIEWS; REVIEWS; REVIEWS!**

**Kissus...**


End file.
